Let's Get All Fooly Cooly
by Sword Breaker
Summary: After five years of depression, Haruko returns. first FLCL fic... Please review


1_**Well this is my first Fooly Cooly fic. I love that show. Sooo yeah. Me own no thing. Go.**_

_**It has been five years since Haruko left Naota for what ever odd reason. Naota hated it. Many things have changed since then. Medical Mechanica is shut down. Mamimi left for America to be photographer. Kamon is in jail because he went into drinking when Haruko left. While drunk, he raped a woman and got convicted. Naota's grandfather died of a heart attack. Ninamori, Gaku, and Masashi left for bigger and better things. They really just moved away, whereas Naota thought that they left him, just like Haruko. Ah yes, Naota. When Haruko left, Naota went into a long, five years long, state of depression. All he does is stay in bed all day and sometimes goes out and to do whatever. He no longer sleeps in the bottom bunk, but in the top. Haruko's sent is still embedded within the pile, and he loves it. That, and the bass guitar that Haruko left behind, is the only thing that he has left of her. Everyday when he wakes up, he regrets that he didn't do anything to stop her from leaving. He doesn't eat any more so if it wasn't for Kanchi he would have starved to death. All Kanchi does all day is sit in their house and takes care of Naota. If didn't, then Naota would just let himself whither away into nothing. Naota didn't care if he was alive or dead, all he wanted was Haruko. Even through all these years, his love for her has only increased ten-fold. Today is the anniversary of the day Haruko left Naota, and someone is at the door. The mystery girl walks in to find Kanchi baking something(?).**_

"_**Kanchi!" The robot looked up from the table he was sitting at and saw the unthinkable. Haruko! She was back. A huge exclamation mark appeared on his head and he started jumping around in happiness.**_

"_**Yeah I'm excited to see you too, Kanchi. So where's my Takkun?" The happiness quickly died and the robot pointed to the stairs. Haruko smiled and ran up to his room. She quietly opened the door to find Naota standing up, facing the window.**_

"_**I'm not hungry Kanchi," said Naota in a sad voice. Haruko gently put her hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**I said I'm not hungry Kan-" He was cut off as he turned around to see Haruko.**_

"_**H-Haruko? Y-you're... wait. No. NO! NOT AGAIN. IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! HELP, HELP! KANCHI IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN. HELP!" Haruko was now scared at his reactions.**_

"_**Takkun what are you doing?"**_

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME!"**_

"_**Wh-what? How could you say that? Naota, are you ok?"**_

"_**HELP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naota quickly grabbed Haruko's old bass and swung it at her. It hit her dead in the head and she flew into the wall. She left a hole in the wall and sat up, scared, staring at Naota.**_

"**_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Naota quickly dropped the bass. A face of fear fell over his face. Why isn't she gone? When ever this happens, that usually makes her go away. Why didn't she leave?_**

"_**H-Haruko? A-are you real?" Naota knelt down in front of her as he said that.**_

"_**Of course I am real. What do you think?"**_

"_**I-I... No. You're lying. The real Haruko is never coming back. EVER!" Having a good idea (O.O) in her head, Haruko gently clasped Naota's hand in both of hers. His fingers were sticking out of the top as she gently stroked them along her face. The she got another good idea (O.O?O.O). As his pinkie finger fell upon her mouth, she wrapped her lips around his fingers and gently massaged the tip with her tongue. She didn't want to stop, his taste was like heaven to her, but she gently released it. He stared in amazement and then flew his arms around her neck.**_

"_**I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't think you were real. Please don't leave me, please. You're all I got. Don't ever leave me." Haruko wrapped her arms around him and squeezed back.**_

"_**Don't worry, Naota. I will never leave you. I love you too much to do that." The broke the hug and stared into each others eyes. Naota never realized what she just said to him, he was to lost in her beautiful eyes. Eventually they went back down the stairs to find Kanchi with a pointy hat on and a cake next to him.**_

"_**What's going on, Takkun? I mean, I know it's the day I... I left. But why would you celebrate it?"**_

"_**Haruko, you left on... my birthday." **_

"_**Oh my gosh." She quickly threw her arms around him and pulled him into a warming hug. "I am so sorry."**_

"_**It's ok."**_

"_**How old are you now?" said Haruko while breaking the hug and sitting down as Kanchi served them some cake.**_

"_**Eighteen."**_

"_**Ooohh. My little-I mean, all grown up Takkun is... uh, all grown up." They sat down and celebrated. They talked for hours, catching up. Haruko came back because she couldn't bear being with out her Takkun. Turns out that due to Naota's depression, he saw hallucinations of Haruko over time to time. He hit her because that would usually take them away. Sometime during the feast, it started to rain hard and made the heater and air conditioning system break. It became very cold. The two went up to the bed and slept in their old beds, freezing. Haruko noticed Naota's scent was mixed in with hers in the bed and she slept well smelling this. The next day was just the three of them talking endlessly. The rain kept on coming and the house became very cold. When night drew near, Naota went into his bedroom to see no sign of Haruko. He just assumed that she was in the bathroom or something. Without thinking, he got into the top bunk only to find a body in with him. **_

"_**Hi Takkun."**_

"_**WOAH! S-sorry. I didn't know that you were in here. I'll just get to bed now." He started to get out from the bed when Haruko stopped him.**_

"_**Naota."**_

"_**Yeah," he said turning towards her.**_

"_**I never gave you a birthday present." Before he could answer, she pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back as his tongue found its way into Haruko's mouth. Their tongues wrestled in their mouths until they broke for air. Although Naota has been kissed by her before, she never used he tongue and it was the most passionate kiss that they ever shared.**_

"I love you Naota. Happy birthday."

"I love you too, Haruko."

"Hey Naota. I am really cold." Naota started to get a bit nervous as he knew where she was heading.

"Will you stay up here tonight? It's really cold. And could you... help me get out of these itchy clothes?" She asked, with a seductive smile on her face. Naota instantly blushed 20 shades of red. All that she was wearing was a huge button down t-shirt.

"Uh, um... I, uh..." He was at a lost for words. He had been waiting for her to come back for so long, but he never expected that she would do this.

"Please," said Haruko very seductively as she unbuttoned the top of her shirt.

"O-ok." He slowly reached over to the shirt and he slowly and carefully unbuttoned it. He did not open it up for he was too embarrassed.

"Will you take it off?" Naota slowly slipped the shirt off and she threw it aside. He turned his head away in embarrassment.

"You can look. Let's get all Fooly Cooly," Haruko said as she tugged on his pajama pants. He slowly turned his head towards her and saw the most beautiful body in the world. That night, they proclaimed their love for each other in the biggest way possible.

**Well there ya go. It's not all that good, but I still accept all** **flames. So yeah. Please review.**

**TEH S.B.**


End file.
